Amanda Applebee
One of the sweetest girls at Centerscore, Amanda spends her time with the popular crowd. This cheerful girl might not always understand what's going on, but she always finds a way to look on the bright side. Amanda Applebee is a very sweet, but rather dim-witted cheerleader, and can often be seen with her boyfriend or friends. Amanda is one of the most popular girls at Centerscore High although is nice to anyone if they are nice to her. Amanda was one of the original characters created and started out as the third most popular girl at Centerscore High. Amanda's most notable storyline is her relationship with Hector. Storylines Amanda started out as the third most popular girl at Centerscore High and was best friends with Taylor. Amanda and Taylor planned to take down queen bee Paula although Amanda then decided not to as she thought Paula was cool and lended Amanda cute clothes. Amanda was dating rich football player Zach although it was revealed that Amanda had cheated on Zach with another football player, Jacob. Amanda and Zach's relationship becomes unstable when all Zach talks about is himself and football. When the Model UN team win a trip to Europe, Amanda helps Dinah work up the courage to ask out Brendan although Kat beats Dinah to it. Amanda and Hector then kiss on the same trip and Zach is upset when he finds out. Amanda and Hector continue to have an affair although Amanda lies to Zach that she is not seeing Hector. Taylor tries to get Amanda to leave Zach for Hector but Amanda does not. Amanda and Hector agree that they both have feelings for eachother on new years although Amanda continues to see Zach. When Hector takes Amanda out on a date and brings fireworks, Hector is accused of setting the Wilson High library on fire and is sent to bootcamp along with Howard and Brendan. Amanda and Linda then gather enough evidence to prove that the guys did not set the Wilson High library on fire although this involves Amanda admitting her date with Hector, which Zach hears and Zach then breaks up with her. Hector and Amanda then start dating. Amanda and Hector have been dating since and Amanda is still on the cheerleading squad although is also on the swim team. Amanda is no longer best friends with Taylor as Taylor is no longer a cheerleader and is now a nerd. Since then, Amanda has mainly appeared as a background character along with Hector. Amanda and Hector then graduate from Twin Branches and go to a college party where Amanda is flirted with by several college guys making Hector upset. Amanda then cheers Hector up and re-assures him that she loves him.In College stories, It is revealed she has a good sense of poetry,If you tap,"Rainbows,a monologue." She is also joining the O.M.G sorority. Personality Amanda is a very bubbly, dumb and perky girl that seems to get lost easily while still being very nice and "innocent". Some players think of Amanda as a "toddler in a teenage body". Amanda seems to enjoy making new friends and loves to help others, if she understands the situation. Amanda absoutely loves unicorns, puppies, kittens, candy, and anything sparkly and colourful, although she hates arguments and confrontation and will cry if shouted out or confronted. Taylor even said that Amanda cried for a week in first grade because she couldn't figure out how to tie her shoelaces and she hasn't seen her in anything with laces since. Despiting the fact that people think that she is dumb, she has had a couple of moments where she has displayed some intelligence and insight such as when she is at the mall, she shows she is great at math. Amanda also plays Warscrewdriver Online. She first entered the game she got "lost on the internet", and couldn't get out. In her own words, she's been stuck in there a long time - her character is level 140, making her one of the most powerful players at Centerscore. She is sometimes known for saying some logic- and is noted for saying that cheerleading is the "only thing she's good at". In Quiz-aster, she thinks of math as like shopping, with the help of Angie. Age In season 1, Amanda stated that she was having her 16th birthday party soon in 'A Float Is Born' meaning that she was a Sophomore during this. Two years later, Amanda did not graduate, however, and instead graduated one year later meaning that she was held back a year. It is unknown why although it is possibly due to her low intellegance. Amanda has now graduated and is on her first year in College. She is 19-20. Quotes *"Accents rule! If he's got an accent, it doesn't count as cheating!" *"So if Train A is traveling and 30 miles per hour, and train B is heading towards it at 45 miles per hour... Oh my gosh! We have to help them!" *"I probably won't get any presents, just reindeer poo." *"Does he know I secretly pretend gummy bears are alive and eat their feet first?!" *"Candy! Candy! Candy! I'm gonna love this!" *"Je m'appelle Amanda!" *"A for Amanda!" *"You smell like soap!" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Swim Team Category:Centerscore Student Category:Cheerleader Category:College Kids Category:Trivia Category:Popular